Skater Chick
by Amiyah
Summary: Hi I'm Zaniya or Amiyah juvia and the girls are in a group so is the guys who love to skateboard and long boarding like me there going tobe so many thing happen lets see what happens
1. Start of a new day

Skater Chick

Hi again its Zaniya I love long boarding and I do it all almost every day even when its rain which is very dangerous so please don't try it

So here is the story enjoy love Zaniya p.s juvia going to be so oc and everybody else

"I'm late so late am in deep crap ." "Mom where is my board?"

Said Juvia as she run don the hall way waking up her brother Gajeel he ran after her she apologize as she run down the stairs. Their mom said "By the door where it is always!"She yelled to her forgetful daughter. "Bye mom I can't eat I am so late." Well take some bread. " She hand her daughter the bread and Juvia took her board and start her day. She ran ahead and start to skateboard she was so fast. The hill she lived on was make speed up and help her reach her destination. She entered the school before the bell ring she ran to her desk. And sat down her friends of years said hi to her Levy said "All you ok you're so out of breath? " I'm so awesome now the hill made me freaking increase my mood now." Said Juvia her friends just laughed at her she joined said "So is we still going to hit that new place today after school?" Erza said "Well you going to hit up without me." Everyone said " What and why!?" "I got a date with my boyfriend! " "All come on this place is freaking awesome and it always packed down with skaters." "Yeah agree! " Wendy said as she put her stuff down by her desk."Well I'm sorry that I have a boyfriend Juvia!" As she smirked.


	2. The Race

Juvia was in dreamland will she said that . Then the boys walked in Natsu Lucy boyfriend walked in yawning like a her brother came in next he was still pissed off. Juvia mouthed "So sorry".He just ignored her. Then Loke walked with girls behind him like he was so type of god. Then Gray walked in like he was in slow motion. Wind was blowing behind him he just looked so darn hot. The Juvia was hit in the with a ball from her friends and they all knew that Juvia like Gray . So the boys walk to her desk Lucy kiss her boyfriend. Erza Said hi to her little boyfriend. Levy was failing for her brother. Wendy looking at Romeo and start talking about new broads. Gray sit next to Juvia and looked to happy for some reason" Yo Gray why you so happy today"? "I got a great ride on the way here it was freaking awesome as heck "! He yelled. "So did I was ride the hill by my house and I was going so fast like a train"! So the talked then the bell ring and school had stared. At break the girls ride their boards thought out the hallways Fairy tail school was actually a very free school. When they was outside they meet the boys to see their new tricks. Natsu yelled his girlfriend she jumped off her borad which Juvia all most hit but caught it with her hand. "Hey watch out where you throw this at"! Lucy said sorry. "So is every one going to hit up that new place today after school "? Said Levy "Everybody but Erza she have a date".Juvia mocked Erza who was being hide her "Hi Erza"!? as As she looked up. "For your information I'm going and Mystogan is coming to". As she say in a threaten voice "Sorry" Just mad that my best friend was not coming"! The boys showed there tricks after that Gray said "Lets have a race today"! He said they all agree the break was over.

After school every one meet in the school hallway they lined up with their gear on. Lucy vs Natsu Levy vs Gajeel Wendy vs Romeo and Erza vs Mystogan and finally the leaders. Juvia vs Gray . Well let's get this race stared! On your set...get ready...Go! Natsu was in the lead for a bit then they went around the corner Lucy got in the lower pose and speed up and now was in the lead. She now pass the stick to Levy " Bye Gajeel"! Then Natsu was like 5 seconds behind Lucy. Then he passed it off to Gajeel who was really pissed off. He was right behind Levy then pass her when they got outside. Then he passed it to Romeo and said " You better keep the lead you brat"! Then Levy came and gave Wendy the stick and gave her a push. "Hey that's not fair that against the rules"! Gajeel said." There is no rules in this race ". Levy said Wendy inhale and got a good strong start and now in the lead she was like a sky dragon . Romeo didn't keep up. Wendy was now at Erza and pass the stick. Erza start out the best speed and she was flying. Mystogan was way in the back. Then people was line up to see this. The rest who all ready done with the race was at the point where they say the race was over at. was

A/N this is the 2 chapter and I always forget to add notes but who cares this was Amiyah or Zaniya please review they is so oc bye bye


	3. The Race II

Erza was around the corner from Juvia and Gray. Juvia said "Come Erza lets win this" ! Then she passed it to Juvia. Juvia started and she was fast like water she was so fast. She sild around students who in the middle of the sidewalk. Then Gray was right behind her. He was in dreamland about how fast she was. But that didn't stop him. He was really focus about winning. Juvia remove her hat that she was wearing then pass it to Wendy who was in the hallway going to the end where everyone else is at. She felt the wind breath thought her hair when they got outside. The finished line was in front of them. Gray was pulling ahead then Juvia was in front again. The teams was yelling for there's leaders. Then they both cross the finished line at the same time everyone was dazed about what to do die the head of the school was there and everybody got to stay after school but they didn't the teacher who did do that said they can go and she tell the head that they was there. That teacher was freaking awesome. "We can still go to that new park lets get going"! When they got there it was freaking out place they had all type of tricks. The girls practice there control over there speed. Juvia was ride around then Gray came to where she was at. "Yo how in the hell did you did all that stuff"? "Well I do live on top of a hill and use to fast speeds that was easy speed for me. She said. "Well teach me how about I come over tomorrow then"? "Yeah come over." She gave the way to her house.


	4. The question

When Gray got up the hill Juvia was right there waiting for him." Hi Gray ready for long boarding ?" "Yeah I'm I never did down a hill this big thought. " Well it is very easy to get use to I love to grid down these hill everyone else is going to be here in a second so you can sit up here with me." "Where is Gajeel?" Asked Gray. "Oh he is inside with Levy god only know what is going down in there thats why you can sit here with me." Hey I got asked you something. "He said a worried voice. " Yeah go ahead." Juvia said. "Well there this girl I kinda like but I dont know how to asked her out and she is freaking awesome she long board like us and very beautiful and have hair like the ocean and know how to have a fun time unlike every girl I met!" "Well just straight up tell I mean come the only bad thing is if she say no." Juvia said in a good helping way." Yeah your right so well you go on a date with me !" Juvia was drink water at the moment and she sipped it out and cough. Gray pated her back she was in a daze like it was real happen the dude she really liked ask her out. Then Gray was like "I knew you didn't like me in that way ." "No No No! it was that I was just wowed I actually kinda like you to and I will love to go on a date with you." She said . You could hear in her voice she really super happy. Then be for they could finish everyone came to them and seen they was blushing hardcore. They was trying to find out why they was no one said a word.


	5. The Date

Everybody was still trying to find out why the two leaders was blushing. But they didn't say a word. Skip to Saturday ." Mom what should I wear a dress or my normal clothes!" She cried as she run to the kitchen her brother said. "Don't wear anything he like that." Said as he simply laughed." Shut it are you go to regret it." "You want to go?" "Yeah you iron piece of crap!" The was going at it their mother was getting very mad then said. "Punishment If you don't stop." She said in a sweet way which they didn't hear. So the punishment was rising a chair with both hands and a huge rock in the middle in till Gray get here. Juvia and Gajeel did and they didn't say a thing all together. When Gray got there he saw the siblings in their punishment. "Hi you must be Gray I'm Juvia and Gajeel mother." She said sweetly that it almost scary. "Nice to meet you." Said Gray looking at his date. "Juvia you can put the chair down." She said "Thanks mom." Juvia said as mocked her brother who still had to do it. "Bye have a good time." The couple leave and went to a nice restaurant." So what would you like to eat?" Said the waitress. "I will have a steak and some water." Said Juvia " I will have the same." Said Gray. The waitress walked away." I thought girls eat mostly salad on a date?" "Not me it seems fake when you eat something you really don't like." Said Juvia. They keep talking for a long time. They then went a park and walked an around for a bit. "So what got you into long boarding ?" Asked Gray " Well I was looking for something exciting a thrill you known. ""Yeah I know when I first ride down my first hill it was so thrilling and I was tried after I was done." "That's the best part." Said Juvia "Well it's getting late I got to take you home before you have to get the punishment." Said joking Gray. They walked to Juvia house and before Gray could say anything he felt a nice soft warmer of Juvia lips and then Juvia ran into her house and run to her room with her mom said to herself " The first kiss I remember that Dear. "Then she continued washing the dishes.


End file.
